Welcome to the Falls
Welcome to the Falls began on May 3, 2016, and ended on June 20, 2016. The game is based around Gravity Falls. When Bill Cipher warps reality, he brings a group of unlikely participants into a game of death that will decide the future of Gravity Falls. It was hosted by Hospes and can be found here. Participants * Alex Mercer * Aran Ryan * Big Cass * Clarence Irawn * Cloud * Damon Salvatore * Dean Winchester'' - Sixth Death'' * Djeeta * Duke Togo * Enzo Amore * Fox * Gilgamesh * Gran * Grim * Gwen Poole * Hana Morenos * Hideo Kawamura * Inigo * Jade Chan * James Barnes * Jennifer Walters * Karen Araragi * Kirby * Koyomi Araragi * LeShawna * Light * Lincoln Campbell - Fifth Death * Lon'qu * Mandy * Maxine Caulfield - First Death * Meteo - Second Death * Michiko Malandro * Pearl * Ougi Oshino * RGB * Roman Torchwick - Fourth Death * Ryner Lute * Samurai Jack - Third Death * Sam Winchester'' - Sixth Death'' * Sans * Shinobu Oshino * Suruga Kanbaru * Thor Odinson * Tommy Merlyn - Fifth Death * Tracer * Uncle Chan * Whimsur * Wiruko * Zinnia Death Order Max Caulfield - MURDERED! AGENT! '''DROWNED!' Meteo - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''DECAPITATED!' LeShawna - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Clarence Irawn - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Samurai Jack - ''MURDERED! AGENT! '''FRIED!' Roman Torchwick - ''DIED! TRAITOR! '''EXECUTED!' Thor Odinson - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LOST!' Ougi Oshino - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LOST!' Suruga Kanbaru - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LOST!' Alex Mercer - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LOST!' Cloud - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LOST!' Light - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LOST!' James "Bucky" Barnes - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LOST!' Enzo Amore - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LOST!' Big Cass - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LOST!' Tracer - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LOST!' Lincoln Campbell - ''MURDERED! AGENT! '''IMPALED AND RAVAGED!' Tommy Merlyn - ''MURDERED! AGENT! '''IMPALED AND RAVAGED!' Other Characters * Aika * Altria Pendragon - ''Third Death * Alvin * Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca * Ayumu Aikawa * Bazett Fraga McRemitz * Bill Cipher * Carth Onasi * Daisuke * Daughter * Death of the Endless * Deishuu Kaiki * Dipper Gleeful * Dipper Pines * Gideon Gleeful * Gideon Pines * Henry Killinger * Hisoka * Iggy * Junko Enoshima * Kieran * Kuroko Shirai * Kyousuke Hyoubu * Leia Rolando * Mabel Gleeful * Mabel Pines * Molly * Mom Lalonde * Pacifica Pines * Ritsuko Akagi * Rose Quartz * Rowen Ilbert * Rumble McSkirmish * Solas * Soos * Stanford Pines * Stanley Pines * Takeru Tenkuuji * Tobias * Wendy Corduroy * Yurusen * Zetsu Chapter Details Prologue - "The Lost Constellations" Mabel Pines looks for her brother, who has gone missing. She investigates her grunkles' lab, finding Ford almost finished working on his portal with Lalonde, who had arrived a few weeks prior and needs to get back to her originally planned destination. As the two try the portal, however, it instead brings the Survivors into the Mystery Shack. Everyone awakes to find they are devoid of their weapons and abilities. Alex Mercer attempts to leave, but is unable to do so. Gilgamesh, Lon'qu, and Ryner Lute all bond as they were all participants in a previous murder game. Aran Ryan and Duke Togo get into a fight, and Zinnia quickly befriends Kirby, Samurai Jack, Gran, Djeeta, Hideo, and Wiruko. After a short time, Deishuu Kaiki arrives and gives everyone the choice of weapon or familiar. Chapter 1 - "Into the Woods" On Mabel's behalf, the group splits into three to start looking for Dipper: Wendy driving a golf cart to the Lake, Mabel running off into the Woods, and Zinnia and her group going to a cave nearby. The Cave group finds an empty tent with nothing really worth taking, save for a banjo that Aran swipes. As they start off for the cave, a cart full of Manotaurs charges through, taking Meteo with them. The group pursues them and winds up at the cave, which is the home of the Multi-Bear, who the Manotaurs want to kill. Meteo sets the cart on fire and is promply mocked by the Manotaurs until Aran distracts them by yelling. Deeming Aran a 'manly champion' the Manotaurs urge him to kill the Multi-Bear, but all of them get distracted by sparring. Meanwhile Zinnia takes on the Multi-Bear as Hideo and Wiruko try to take on the Manotaurs due to Shinobu's suggestion, and Gran and Djeeta start to bond with Meteo. They all learn that Dipper has been seen a lot, as if there are two of him. After a dance party, the group heads back. The Lake group, led by She-Hulk, arrives via golf cart at the lake. Samurai Jack marvels at technology and Alex Mercer snarks constantly, but the group borrows Stan's boat and heads to an island in the center of the lake to look for the missing Pines twin. Their search fruitless, the group decides to head back when suddenly the island rises up to reveal a monstrous head that wants to devour them. The group at first tries to outrun the monster on the boat, but then begins to attack. Meanwhile, Roman Torchwick arrives, his shapeshifting familiar Neo in tow, who transforms into the Gobblewonker and successfully fools the island. That, and a team attack from Bucky and She-Hulk cause the island to retreat, allowing the group to leave in peace. The Wood group immediately loses Mabel, but is led on by screams from deeper in. They find Dipper pursued by a fairly large bird, and also discover that Dipper is now shrunken to a height of mere inches. The group, led on by Gilgamesh, attacks the bird, killing it rather brutally. Inigo and Hatchin are disturbed by this, but attention is quickly turned to Dipper, who loses his hat and explains he was transformed by crystals in the area. Gilgamesh and Max set out to look for them, but do not find them, and instead everyone reunites at an old church in the middle of the woods, where Mabel reveals she found a book with Dipper in it. Everyone heads back to the Mystery Shack, where Lalonde and the Grunkles reveal that Max Caulfield had been murdered, drowned in the lake. Henry Killinger appears and informs the group that there are Traitors and Blackmailers among them, that Max was an Investigator, and that the person the Investigators checked was innocent. Suspicion is at first on those who went to the lake, with Lincoln especially suspicious of Roman, but do to the discovery of Manotaur hooves at the scene, Aran becomes the prime suspect. Despite insisting that Hideo is the Traitor, Aran is voted, and Stan finds a staff that can determine whether or not someone is a Traitor. Using it on Aran, they find him to be innocent. Chapter 2 - "The Lost Bunker" A scream is heard outside, the source another miniature Dipper, who was dropped by another bird. He happened to rescue the other Dipper's hat, and both Dippers reveal themselves to be clones of the true Dipper. They insist on beinh called Three and Four, as denoted by their hats, and Mabel deduces that her twin must be in the book she found. Everyone heads back to the church in the woods to retrieve the crystals that shrunk the clones, going underground into a set of caves. Pearl leads one group further into one set of caves, She-Hulk leads another under an archway, and Mabel takes one group in a minecart. The cave group finds it hard to see, but tge use of Flame Swords helps them explore further, where they encounter the Hand Witch, who immediately tries to flirt with a disgusted Alex Mercer. They find an unconcious girl, Junko Enoshima, who was injured and bleeding out fast. Mandy attempts to cauterize the wound with fire, but all it does is give Junko a bad burn. Sam and Dean suggest making tea to help her, to which the Hand Witch eagerly invites the group to her home. However, Mabel suddenly runs in, saying she could help. Mercer and Lon'qu are immediately suspicious, and the group branches off, some following Mabel, others the Hand Witch. The group with the Hand Witch patches Junko up, while the other group are attacked by an axe wielding Mabel, who then abducts Pearl. After hunting for the two, Pearl returns with Inigo, but when Lon'qu realizes that Inigo us with the other group, he tests this Inigo by asking who his mother is. This Inigo fails and Lon'qu kills the illusion. The group then sets out to meet back with everyone else. The archway group ends up finding dinosaurs cased in amber, one amber casing melted away. The group then leaves and finds themselves in a four way tunnel split, but Gran tests for wind and they take the second tunnel to the right, which leads to a nest of Pterodactyl eggs, all hatched. Suddenly, the Velociraptor who had been cased in the melted amber attacks, and the group fights back. Thanks to the combined efforts of Gran, Aran, and Roman, the raptor falls to its doom, and the group makes its way back to the others. Those who went with Mabel wound up in a minecart ride, which ended with everyone crash-landing in an abandoned laboratory, where they meet up with Gwenpool and the corpse of one Hank Pym, who only Hatchin really takes note of. As the group explores the area, Wiruko attempts to eat data while Zinnia and Jack bond. Mabel produces some tacos made with some special powder she found in Ford's lab, and they caused all sorts of problems: Wiruko could only speak in rhyme, Aster started squawking like a chicken, Kirby fell in love with Aster, and Djeeta and Meteo became male and female, respectively. As this went on, button maahing a la Zinnia and Hideo produces the much needed crystals, and they all return to the group. Once everyone is reunited, it is agreed that Junko and Pearl need to go to the town hospital. However, making their way there, they discover Meteo is missing. After depositing Junko in one of the hospital rooms, they find Meteo's severed head in another room, and a note created by the Traitors that leads them to the morgue and Meteo's body. Killinger returns and once again says tgat the Investigators were incorrect. During the investigstion, the cauterized wound throws the group off, and not one person gets more than one vote, save for Samurai Jack due to the kill requiring someone be handy with a blade. The group heads back to the Mystery Shack, and the staff reveals Samurai Jack is not only innocent, but revealed to be one of the Investigators. Chapter 3 - "A Whole New World" Ford informs Mabel that Dipper is not the only person trapped in the book, and in order to bring him back they need to bring someone else back, namely the victim of the Devil's Carnival, and using the portal, Dipper and Spike Scarlatti are brought back. Unfortunately, the twins' reunion is shortlived, as Pearl reveals herself to be a shapeshifting monster by killing LeShawna and Clarence. As the monster attempts to get the mystery journals, namely the one with information on summoning Bill Cipher, Ford activates the portal and sucks not only the monster in, but everyone else as well. When everyone wakes up, they find themselves in the basement of a home belonging to cousins Pacifica and Gideon, who reveal that Mabel has tried to kill them before. Roman quickly deduces that they ended up in an alternate Reverse universe where the Pines twins are evil. Reverse Gideon also has a journal, that has gone missing like Ford's. Unsure of where to go, the group takes a minute to relax, eating, watching TV, until an odd commercial comes on TV for a mysterious magic show in town, hosted by the Gleeful twins. Reverse Gideon finds a map of their town, and people split up to look in the Tent of Telepathy, the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store, or the Corduroy Birthing Home for the journals.This time, however, a few people don't do any exploring, as they stay behind to get to know each other. Only Lincoln and Aran go to the Corduroy Birthing Home, Aran under the impression that it is the site of baby fights. However, the two only find Reverse Robbie, who confuses Dipper when he catches up with the two. Explaining that it must be a Reverse Gravity Falls, Dipper takes Aran to the Tent of Telepathy while Lincoln goes to the convenience store to get Tommy and the others. The Dusk 2 Dawn is abandoned and run down, as She-Hulk and her group finds. They also find Reverse Wendy and her friends loitering about, and Wendy explains that the store owners are dead. Undeterred, the group breaks in, looking for the shapeshifter. Gran notices that there's a slushie machine out of place, and Gwenpool unleashes a fire attack with her Flame Sword. This causes the Dusk 2 Dawn to ignite in flames and the shapeshifter to reveal itself. She-Hulk attacks, and the two end up brawling out of sight, meaning the shapeshifter transforms into She-Hulk to throw everyone off. Gwenpool starts a She-Hulk trivia battle and the true She-Hulk wins, and she and sans take the shapeshifter on. Tommy gets the journal away from the monster as Ford arrives and kills it. That done, the group heads back to the Mystery Shack to reunite with those who stayed behind, then head to the Tent. At the Tent of Telepathy the group finds Reverse Dipper and Mabel, who have psychic powers and are adored by the townsfolk. Hideo, drunk thanks to the beer he drank at the Reverse Mystery Shack, develops a God complex, and challenges the Gleeful twins to a magic showdown. He starts a coin trick with Wiruko assisting with the Staff of Illusions, but Reverse Mabel sees through it and disrupts the trick. RGB tries his best to make an illusion, but is also called on it by the twins. As everyone reunites at the Tent, Hideo sobers up and realizes just what he did, and the Gleefuls get ready for him to be an assistant in their magic trick, put into a box where swords are pushed through. However, as Reverse Dipper opens the box, Saber's corpse is discovered. Samurai Jack has also gone missing, but he's shortly found backstage, electrocuted and arranged on a pentagram with a strange symbol drawn on his body. Ford is alerted that the Investigstors are correct in their suspicions this round, and finds that two people can be voted up as Traitors. Initially, Hideo and Wiruko immediately gain votes, as do Lincoln and Tommy due to their obsession with Romsn Torchwick. Due to Saber leaving a dying message in blood alluding to knowing one of the Traitors from the Fiamma Incident, votes for the second murder are divided between Gilgamesh and Ryner Lute, as Lon'qu is devastated after losing the woman he loves. Ryner, who had harbored feelings for Saber, votes for himself and begs people to vote for him, which they do. Meanwhile, desperate to prevent another Investigator reveal via vote, Lincoln reveals his role and that Roman was in fact a Traitor. Votes quickly pile up for the conman, and in the end Roman and Ryner are voted up, Roman a Traitor while Ryner is innocent. Chapter 4 - "Beautiful Nightmares" She-Hulk reveals that she took a video of the Gleeful twins finding Saber's corpse and uploaded it to social media, but the twins are unperturbed, killing Roman with their psychic abilities and sending everyone spiraling into the dreamscape. During this time, Roman meets with the mastermind of this Game, Bill Cipher, and informs him that his master plan is well underway. Meanwhile in the Dreamscape, after Dipper and Mabel reunite and some members of the group chew out Ryner for detracting votes from actual Traitors, the group finds four doors in the Dreamscape they can go through. RGB and Gwenpool enter a pink door, where they find Pearl in a younger form with an illusion of Rose Quartz, enjoying herself amongst a sea of clouds. When confronted by the two, Pearl becomes hostile at their intrusion into her dream, and threatens them to get out via falling to their doom. The two protest, and Pearl tries to help them, but accidentally sends them falling anyways. She-Hulk and her group go through a charcoal door, finding themselves in a beach party full of rap music and butt-o-war. Everyone is disturbed by this, but luckily a storm quickly takes them away from it all. Lincoln, Michiko and Hatchin, and the Winchesters go through a forest door and find Junko in the forest, being terrorized by zombies. The group fights the zombie horde, and luckily Solas joins them, helping the group rescue Junko from the zombies. The forest changes to a research facility, and the wound on Junko's shoulder is opened, causing her even more pain. Solas takes the five to the Fade, telling them they must pass a test if they are to leave the Dreamscape. Keeping Junko with him, Solas creates a portal that they enter, leaving them all in darkness with the rest of the group. As the group escapes the darkness around them, Thor, Ougi, Kanbaru, Alex, Cloud, Light, Bucky, Enzo, Cass, and Tracer are all lost to it. Everyone else ends up in a forest, where Lincoln and Tommy have gone missing. Their corpses are soon found, Lincoln stabbed by a Flame Sword and Tommy torn apart by animals. After testing bread crumbs left by the Blackmailers, Aran Ryan is able to conclude that the Traitors had a Staff of Illusions, two Catsunes, and a Flame Sword, and leads a vote for Michiko and Hatchin due to the messy nature of the kill ruling out skilled swordspeople Gran and Djeeta. Once again votes are placed on Hideo and Wiruko, Hideo even voting for himself, but Michiko and Hatchin win out, and are revealed to be the other Traitors through a dream staff Mabel conjured up. During all this, Bill Cipher brought Roman Torchwuck back to life and struck up an alliance with the Gleeful twins, all four of them ready to start Bill's final plan now that the other Traitors had been found out. Chapter 5 - "Reality is an Illusion" As soon as Michiko and Hatchin are found out, the ground shakes and everyone is knocked unconscious, waking up in a monochrome Gravity Falls where time seems to stand still. Everyone determined to get to the end of this game, the group splits to visit three familiar places: the Mystery Shack, the Tent of Telepathy, and the Hospital. In the Mystery Shack Dipper and Mabel hsppily reunite with Grunkle Stan and Waddles. Stan informs everyone that Ford and Lalonde have gone missing. In the Hospital Solas is with Junko, who seems to be dying. Splitting up there, one group meets Daughter, who warns them of Mother's future arrival before creating a storm of metal around them, while hooded figures invade the minds of those who stay with Junko and Solas until everyone is forced away to the Mystery Shack. The group at the Tent of Telepathy find Gideon Gleeful dancing onstage, and he dodges every question thrown at him. When noises are heard behind the curtain, the group investigates, finding Ford, Lalonde, and the Reverse Pines cousins all tied up, Reverse Dipper toying with them. He forces the group into the air with his pendant, which Reverse Pacifica tells them to shoot at. Though they are unable to hit him, Reverse Mabel arrives and everyone is forced back to the Mystery Shack, where Sam and Dean are found dead. As the investigation takes little time due to being straightforward stabbings, Djeeta and Michiko get into a fight as the deaths continued, Michiko explaining that she has no idea how she killed or that she attacked anyone. As there are two staffs now, Hideo and Wiruko are unanimously voted up, as are Uncle and Jade, but only by two people. Just as before, one is guilty and the other innocent, as Wiruko is revealed to be a Blackmailer. Final Chapter - "When Things Get Weird" Epilogue Details Afterlife Details Trivia * In universe, the event is known as the "Gravity Falls Incident." * Welcome to the Falls has received positive reception for its premise, setting, storytelling, and character chemistry. In the third Award Show, it was nominated for Best Setting, Best Game, Best Game Epilogue, Best Game Prologue, Best Ending, and won the award for Best Afterlife. * Similar to The Reapers' Game, this event takes away any powers or abilities that any character might have in their original canon, and replaces it with a substitute; in this case, familiars and weapons rather than power pins. * Hank Pym was originally slated to appear in the event as a participant, but was replaced by Gwen Stacy in her "Gwenpool" incarnation. However, he still technically makes an appearance, but as a corpse where Stacy is first found in Chapter 2. * Akiko Yosano, who had debuted in The Life of Shiki Tohno, is mentioned as making an appearance within the epilogue, mentioned to have administered the cure for the Metamorphose Parasite to Mom Lalonde, though she did not have any speaking lines. Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:Games